A Boy With Green Eyes
by SkittleSquidPig
Summary: What if Jocelyn didn't have to wish for a son with green eyes?
1. Chapter 1

A Boy with Green Eyes

**A/N: This is how I wished that the mortal instruments would end. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

As I swung the blade, I realized I wasn't as close as I thought I was to Sebastian. My sword skimmed the surface of his chest, but it wasn't deep enough. Suddenly, I bright white light was shot out of the wound, and Sebastian fell to the hard, bloody floor. We all ran over, and Jace placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I swept Sebastian's hair out of his eyes, right as he opened them. His eyes were no longer black and soulless. They were a brilliant, bright green. He then spoke,

"I know that what I did was unforgivable. I can only wish that you could forgive me."

I was taken aback. This wasn't the same boy that I swung the sword at. Not at all. Well, none of us were the same person as we were at the start of the mortal war. My shock wore off quickly.

"Jace, give me your shirt."

"Is this really the time?"

"You know what I mean!"

Jace smoothly slipped his shirt off. I took it, and cut it into a long strip. I then wrapped it around my new brothers gash.

"Hey! That shirt looked good on me. Eh, what shirt doesn't."

I rolled my eyes.

"What is your name?" I whisper softly to Sebastian.

"Jonathan Morgentstern," he answered in the same hushed voice. Jocelyn looked at the son she had wished for for her whole life. She knelt at Jonathan's head.

"My son. My new, wonderful, son." She was close to tears.

"Sorry to ruin the family moment, but we were wondering if there was A WAY TO GET OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE!" Alec interrupted. "And we can not stay here, because someone can't survive without a pie and I'm pretty sure know here knows how to make a pie."

Jace smirked. "I don't know about pie, but I make great eggs." Of course.

**A/N: **T**his is short, because I REALLY want to make sure everyone like it before I do more. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**A/N: The songs in this chapter are NOT mine. Just to make sure. They are from the mortal instruments soundtrack**.

Jace hugged my body close to his. I looked up and smiled he kissed me. I couldn't be happier, even though we were in the demon dimension. Everyone else was crowding around Sebastian, so we just hung back. I only heard snippets of the conversation.

"There is no other way," I heard Sebastian say.

"There has to be"

"I know what has to be done," I think that was Magnus.

Everyone backed up. Jace looked at then expectantly.

"I have to call on my father," Magnus sighed. "He is the only one that can get us home."

Magnus concentrated at the air in front of him. Interesting. Suddenly, a big whooshing air came towards him.

"Father," Magnus knelt at his fathers feet.

"Ahh, now I understand why you didn't want to tell me about your father. He's a FRICKEN PRINCE OF HELL!"

Alec is very loud today.

"I understand you want a portal back home," the demon drawled. He snapped his fingers. Luke and Jocelyn disappeared.

"Where's they go!?" I yelled. I've lost my family enough for a life time.

"I've sent them back. Those two were free. Now, I expect payment."

"What do you want, father?" Magnus asked his father, surprisingly calm.

"I want a happy memory from each of you." Magnus' father grinned. "And no payment, no passage."

Sounds like the other prince of Hell we know.

"Fine." I said. "We'll do it."

The demon placed a hand on each of our heads. Then we were back. Back in Alicante.

Back home.

"Clary! Jonathan!" My mother yelled and charged at us. "We tried to go back, but we couldn't."

"Even though I tried to tell her that you guys are big kids. You can take care of yourselves, no matter how much we worry." Luke added. I gave him a hug.

"We are just going to go take a nap. It's been a long day." Jace told them. Thank goodness. The clave will have lots of questions.

-LineBreak-

I settled into my bed, with my headphones. I concentrated on the music. I could stay like this forever. I never wanted to leave the bed. Now, after stressing about how much I love my bed, I will get on with the point. He song I was listening to reminded me a lot of me and Jace.

_When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for._

I checks my messages.

_No one else's can see right through me._

I lie back down, and drift off.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, I'm having a bit of writers block. So, Fuck you, writers block! I will update ASAP!


	4. Chapter 4

I woke refreshed, then remembered the previous day. I flopped back down on my bed. Well, who can blame me!? The clave will pound me like meat, and I don't want any questions from anyone. I don't even want to FACE anyone. Except maybe Jace. Even then, I'm not sure. I was about to fall back asleep, when- "OH, CLARY! WHERE ARE YOU, BEAUTIFUL?"

Jace was up. He dragged me out of bed, despite my protests, then made me shower and eat. I felt a little better after that.

"Hello, Jace," Jocelyn came into the kitchen. "Clary, I know you don't want to, but the clave wants answers."

I sighed, then agreed to meet with the clave.

**A/N: Sorry this is short, I just haven't had much inspiration, and I didn't want you guys to think I disappeared off the face if the earth. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

**A/N: So, this chapter is sort of based off of Beautiful Disaster- Kelly Clarkson. Listen to it. I do not own any of this. Kind of obvious, I am NOT a good writer. I completely forgot to do a disclaimer, so: I don't own this story cause I'm a shitty writer. And anything I use in this story is not mine unless I say so, and I didn't say so. **

Jace and I decided to walk to the clave meeting. So, of course, it had to be cold and rainy. After trekking for 5 minutes, I looked at Jace. I still remember the first time I tried to draw him. He was beautiful, even though I know boys hated to hear that. No one could have guessed what a disaster his life was. No matter how much I tried to help him, save him, he puts up his cocky, tough guy act. I never know what he wants. He says so, but after the mortal war, he sort of shut down. I think he believes that even though Sebastian has become Jonathan, he is still scared. Scared that he the evil on him isn't completely gone. Scared of what Sebastian did to me. We are almost to the meeting by now. The walk was silent, because it is kinda hard to walk when rain is pelting at you at 50 miles per hour. We finally arrived. The meeting was as usual. Jace and I stated the case, then we waited outside. We seriously had to hike a million miles, for this. It took everything in me not to tell the clave to go fuck themselves. I was tired, and fed up with them. Don't judge me. Just, don't.


End file.
